A Dangerous Love: Part 3
by SunRisE1
Summary: The sappy next part! Please r/r no flaming and smile! I hate summaries! Why are you reading this? READ THE STORY! For the next part tell me who Herm should hook up with! in the reviews


**A Dangerous Love: Part 3  
  
By:**Suinrise  
  


**Authors Note: **Me again! How are you all. I must say i'm pleased about the reviews I have been getting. They keep me going! Well, I just wanted to remind you: NO Flaming & You MUST review. Thank-you  
  
**Disclaimer:**Nothing is mine except for Sally Henfork, Merideth Johnson, the title & the plot. Thank-you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sally Henfork woke up at the crack of dawn the next day. She pushed her long gray hair back into a tight bun, out on some robes and checked her watch which stuck to her plump wrist. She hummed a song to herself as she packed a box filled with papers and books.  
  
She opened the door to her apartment and peered out side. Cost was clear. She walked halfway down the hallway and then apparated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Tell me Weasle. Where is Harry Potter now that the Quidditch World Cup has ended?" Draco Malfoy had been torturing Ron Weasly ever since the World Cup ended.  
  
"I DONT KNOW MALFOY! I TOLD YOU THAT ALMOST A MILLION TIMES!" Ron screamed. He longed for help. He pushed his pride away and wished The Ministry or Harry or Harry and Hermione...Hermione how he wished to see Hermione once again. He hadn't seen her since three years ago. When they helped Harry defeat Voldemort.   
Ofcourse Harry probably won her heart again. I don't really care that much anymore. Ron thought.  
  
"Crucio!" Malfoy screamed. Ron's bones went on fire and his blood froze.  
  
"Imperio!" The pain stopped and a wonderful floating sensation came over Ron.  
  
"Beat yourself up!" Malfoy snarled. A sudden pop came from the far corner of the room.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy he is here as a source NOT as a play toy." Sally said when she saw Ron beating himself up.  
  
"I'm allowed to do as I wish." Draco Malfoy said. He swooshed his cloak and sat down at the table. "Have you got the information?" He asked Sally. She showed him the box.  
  
"Perfect. Master will reward me." Malfoy said.  
  
"Foolish boy. Every here the term kill the messenger? You brought him informtion he shall swipe your memory. Maybe even kill you!"  
  
Malfoy laughed. "Why would he kill me? I'm his most honored servant!" He said pointing to himself.  
  
"No you are not! I have twice the brains as you and if your smart then you better stop your taunting. I may be a death eater but I am also an old woman who knows what she is talking about!" She barked. Malfoy sat back down. He spoke of nothing. Ron who was still beating himself up began to fight the curse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione awoke to the sound of sizziling. What could be sizziling? She thought. She climbed out of bed and realized she was still in her robes. She walked out into the kitchen to see Harry making eggs! The muggle way too.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione asked very impressed. Harry smiled  
  
"Making you some eggs. All those years of cooking at the Dursleys stuck with me." He said.  
  
Hermione sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"You seemed so out of the blue last night. Your closet messed,"-Harry let out a sigh-"I thought you could use some nice homemade breakfeast." Harry said.  
  
"You didn't have to. That reminds me! I need to see if anythings taken from my closet!" She said. Hermione got up and jogged slightly into her room. After a few minutes Hermione let out a gasp.  
  
"My BOOKS! My PARCHMENT! MY OLD DIARIES!" Hermione said. Hermione walked in to her room.  
  
"Herm, there just old notes and stuff from school." Harry said.   
  
"Harry, we're never going to have that old sorting hat on our head again! Nor, are we going to have to put up with Snape again. Theese things help me remember my past. Its a part of me!" Hermione said. She was now shoving away some shoes and old hair things.  
  
"Ok, calm down. We'll find it. Just calm down. What would anyone want with your old stuff?" Harry said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master will be here soon." Malfoy said. Sally smiled.  
  
"Good then I shall be able to tell him how much power you think you have!" She snarled. Malfoy sat back down again and shut up.  
  
"Hey! OVER HERE!" Ron bellowed. He had completely fought the curse and it looked as if he had snatched Wormtails wand.  
  
"No you don't!" Malfoy shriecked. Sally was faster.  
  
"Son? Mr. Malfoy had informed me earlier about what he asked. Is it true? You are in love with a Hermione Granger?" Sally said. Ron hesitated then nodded his head vigoriously.  
  
"Theres nothing you can do! Harry is watching over her! When we graduated Hogwarts we promised to look after one another. Harry is doing his own part!" Ron said. He towered over the old tiny woman. A tiny pop symbolized there master had arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione and Harry walked down the street. They had searched Hermiones room and other places and Harry pressed apon her that she had misplaced them. Luckily Hermione finally gave in.  
  
"Wanna get some ice cream?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.   
  
"Why not?" She asked. They walked over to the Ice Cream Parlor and sat down at a tiny table by the window.  
  
"I'm worried about Ron." Harry said. Hermione nodded. "He has to much pride. Ministry has to do something. We have to do something."   
  
Without thinking there eyes met. For a millesecond a spark hit a nerve and they leaned in closer to each others face....until...contact.  
  
There spark had been lit. They both had a feeling they should be mourning over Ron but for a second..when they looked at each others eyes it happened. Love does some crazy things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Agh..my servants..my death eaters. Faithful, steady death eaters. All who are here shall be rewarded." A cold hissing voice came from a dark corner. The only thing that could be seen were his glowing red eyes.  
  
"Master, may I present to you the information on the Potter boy." Sally bowed deeply holding the box in front of her.  
  
"Good. You shall be honored." The Dark Lord said. He slowly took a step out of the shadows.  
  
"Master! I have found the Potter boys best friend!" Draco said. He gave a tiny bow.  
  
"Then you shall be put to great use such as him!" The Dark Lord said. He pointed to Ron. Ron for some reason felt very alone. Surrounded by many death eaters he needed someone on his side. Eleven against one wasn't much help.  
  
"Sally, your job will be to fetch the mudblood Granger!" Sally bowed deeply then apparated.  
  
"And you! Shall be useful later on!" The Dark Lord said. He moved back into the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sally apparated to Florean Flotescues Ice Cream Parlor where she sensed a mudblood.  
  
She saw her kissing Potter. Sally felt a tiny ping of guilt but drowned it in evil. She muttered a spell and shot her hands at Hermione.She disapeared. Harry looked around dumbfounded. She mutted a spell and pointed at Harry he too disapeared leaving the people around him dumbfounded like him.   
  
Sally smiled to herself and disaparated.  
  
**Authors Note: **I Know! Dumb, short, puntuation errors, grammer errors no need to flame me about anything like that because I KNOW! Please Review! It keeps me happy  
  
  
  
  



End file.
